


Lay With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty can't sleep so Rick invites him in.





	

Morty knocked Rick's door. Rick opened it hazily. 

"What do you -urgh- want Morty"

"I can't sleep"

"fine, you can come lay with me"

"thank you" 

Rick moved out of the doorway to allow Morty in. Morty walked over towards the bed, Rick laid down first, then Morty. Morty smiled as her curled into Rick's side falling asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here. Enjoy


End file.
